battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth, the third planet of the Sol system, is the homeworld of the Third Reich, NSDF, CCA, CRA and ISDF, and the genetic homeworld of the Scion Convergence. It is one of several life-supporting Garden Worlds encountered throughout the series. History Biometal was first brought to Earth by Jon Beardsly - a British scientist and the first man in space - following his Lunar Expedition in 1940. This discovery, and Beardsly's designs, passed into the hands of the Third Reich, and thus with military design input from Wilhelm Arkin it was the Germans who became the first faction in space. Biometal again returned to earth in July 1947, when the German forces launched their invasion. Their entire force was wiped out by the American and Soviet forces awaiting their return, and the scattered scrap was quickly gathered by both sides for study. Natural deposits of Biometal were first discovered on Earth in the Bering Strait meteor shower of 1952. This relatively small amount was depleted quickly by the competing Americans and Soviets, and both expanded to Earth's moon Luna in search of further sources of the material. This action brought both factions into conflict, sparking the Biometal War in space and the Cold War on Earth. During the Biometal War parts of the USA, the USSR and the People's Republic of China played host to secret production facilities which manufactured NSDF, CCA and CRA units in great numbers. The NSDF and CCA were able to make public launches of their forces into space throughout the war under the guise of the space race, but the Chinese were forced to keep their launches undetected as far as possible; the discovery of the Pegasus Device by the CRA would have allowed them to reinforce themselves much faster had the Black Dogs not captured it. The CCA also discovered a similar device which they used to send forces directly to Venus, but this too was captured by the NSDF. Towards the end of the Biometal War, the NSDF and CCA were forced to join forces to defeat the Furies that had been recreated by the Soviets. The alliance brought about the end of the Biometal War - and with it the Cold War in Earth - and put into place the foundations of the AAN and ISDF that would come later. Splinters of both factions resisted this decision, particularly the Black Dog platoon under Commander Shaw, who were not informed of the decision and as a result started a race back to Earth to warn the public. They successfully departed the moon, but never completed their journey. As the 1970s progressed the tentative union between Russia and America strengthened enough to lead to the formal formation of the Alliance of Awakened Nations on Earth. This central government acted as governance and oversight for its member nations, particularly on matters regarding biometal and space travel. The NSDF and CCA are merged to become the ISDF, a spacefaring force designed to act as the AAN's extraterrestrial arm. Following the end of the secret Scion Conflict, the impact of John Cooke's decision has an effect on Earth. If he chose to join the Scion Convergence, the alchemation of Core and return of the Scions - following the death of Armond Braddock - leads humankind into an era of enlightenment and peaceful cooperation with the Scions. If he chose to side with Braddock and join his New Regime, Core and the Scions are destroyed. Braddock and his forces return to Earth and launch a coup d'état against the AAN, overthrowing it and installing Braddock as an authoritarian leader under the promise to protect Earth from future threats. Maps multdm_shell.png| Drive-In|link=Drive-In Loot_shell.png| Pleasantville|link=Pleasantville Tunnels_shell.png| Tunnels|link=Tunnels Appearances *Battlezone *Battlezone: Battle Grounds *Battlezone: The Red Odyssey *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs *Battlezone II Category:Planets